Honeymoon in Paris
by Aviv b
Summary: Tosh & Owen celebrate their Honeymoon in Paris


**Summary: An Ianto's Journey Verse Story. **This is set during the period that Jack is away with the Doctor – for two years rather than three months. Mickey Smith transfers from UNIT to co-lead Torchwood 3 with Gwen. Ianto is recruited to work on the rebuilding of Torchwood One and moves to London. He is living with Aaron, but they haven't had their civil committment yet. Rated G/PG (K+)

Written for a schmoop bingo challenge on Live Journal. The prompt was Honeymoon.

**To all my Ianto's Journey readers - IJ was voted best story in the Romance category at the Children of Time 2010 story contest over at Live Journal. Thank you so much for your support and a big hug for anyone who voted for my story over at Children of Time.**

**And my double drabble, New Years 2050 (also posted on ) won best story in the Angst category. **

* * *

They walked along the Champs-Elysées holding hands. It was funny that even knowing each other so well first as co-workers, then as friends, and finally as lovers, they still could feel a bit shy in the broad light of day.

"So how does it feel to be Ms. Toshiko Sato-Harper?"

"Strange."

"Oi, that's the not the answer I was hoping for."

Tosh smiled. "I meant the name; a new name takes some getting used to. I went to sign for room service and I had to stop and think about what my name was."

Owen pretended to go into his serious physician mode. "Horrors, its amnesia; someone must have slipped some retcon into your orange juice this morning. Or perhaps I actually did shag you senseless."

"There you go again," Tosh smiled, "being your charming romantic self."

"Can't help myself," Owen snarked as he kissed her cheek.

Their week-long honeymoon in Paris was almost over. A January trip to Paris would not be everyone's idea of a romantic getaway but the idea of uncrowded tourist sites and unseasonably warm weather (highs near 60° F) proved irresistible. They had spent the first four days running frantically to see everything they could. First the Eiffel Tower, then Napoleon's tomb at Les Invalades, the Picasso Museum and the Pompidou and finally the Orangerie and the Rodin Museum, The fifth day they went to Versailles and yesterday they had spent the entire day at the Louvre. This morning they had planned on visiting more museums and historic sites until they woke up exhausted.

"I thought you were supposed to lounge around and have lots of sex on a honeymoon."

"Well, we're one for two at least," Tosh said a little sleepily.

"I'm exhausted. I've never felt so tired on a vacation before."

Tosh pointed out that she couldn't remember Owen ever taking a vacation before. Still, she had to admit that while seeing all the sights of the historic city had been exciting for the first few days, she was tired as well. Her feet hurt, and if she looked at another painting or sculpture she might just scream.

"Let's relax today." Owen looked at her like she had two heads. "No seriously, we can come back and see more sights another time, but we only get to have our honeymoon once."

It didn't take much to convince Owen that a change in plans was in order. After a leisurely breakfast, they walked down to a small bakery/café near their hotel. They bought bread and some meat and cheese and a bottle of Bordeaux. And when the store owner heard they were on their honeymoon she insisted on adding two decadent petits fours to their order. They decided to spend the morning sitting in the Tuileries Gardens. They walked over to the gardens and found chairs to sit on near the basin where children were floating toy boats from one end to the other.

As they watched the children laugh and run around the edges of the pond, they sighed almost in unison. "Yeah, this is much better," Owen said squeezing Tosh's hand.

As lunchtime approached, they found a sunny spot on the grass nearby. Tosh was surprised, but pleased to find that the shopkeeper had put some paper plates, cups and napkins and plastic silverware in their bag.

"Glad someone was thinking about what we needed; I know I wasn't," Tosh admitted.

"Yeah, not sure I'd want to try to eat all of this rough style. Especially the block of cheese."

"Owen, there's just one problem; we don't have a corkscrew to open the wine."

"Oh Madame," Owen said in the worst fake French accent imaginable, "you are très wrong. I happen to have my very own pocket knife complete with corkscrew courtesy of the Boy Scouts. Voilà!"

Tosh began to laugh. The corkscrew was tiny and rusty and didn't look like it was capable of opening a tin of sardines let alone a bottle of fine wine. "Well you certainly are living up to the Boy Scouts' Creed of 'be Prepared.' I just hope you are prepared to treat anything we get from using that old corkscrew."

"Nothing to worry about. Our tetanus shots are up to date," Owen assured her.

Owen might have been prepared but getting the cork out of the bottle was a different matter. After 20 minutes and twisting and pulling and breaking pieces of the cork off, Owen was unable to open the wine. He was muttering to himself and scowling and Tosh realized that the whole day might be ruined by Owen's frustration.

"Why don't you relax for a moment and let me take a look."

Owen looked at her with exasperation. "What, you think you can open it?"

"None of that now, Mr. Harper." Owen reluctantly handed her the wine. She examined the cork, the bottle and the corkscrew carefully. Putting the bottle between her knees she leaned her weight on the corkscrew and pushed. PLOP. The cork was pushed into the bottle where it floating on top of the wine.

"What did you do?"

"Just a few calculations involving mass and density and…well who cares, what counts is that we got the wine open."

Owen snorted. "Why am I not surprised that you approached this like a math puzzle. You are not only gorgeous and sexy but brilliant as well." He leaned over and kissed her and smiled. "I was such a git, how could it have taken me so long to see what an amazing woman you are?"

"You just thought I was some computer nerd, didn't you?" Tosh teased.

"Of course not…well, ok, maybe a little. But when Jack left and you began to do more than just work at your keyboard all day, I began to see how really brilliant you are. Your tactical ability and creative thinking are far superior to either mine or Gwen's. You even give Mickey a run for his money."

They both sighed. Things were running very smoothly at Torchwood 3. Mickey and Gwen were surprisingly effective as team leaders and Penny was working out well as their new archivist. But they missed Ianto and Jack.

I know, we're both thinking how nice it would have been if Jack had been at our wedding. And he missed Gwen and Rhys' wedding as well. If he comes back…" Tosh gave Owen a sharp look. "Ok, when he comes back, he won't even know the place."

"And of course there's Ianto. Wasn't that a surprise? When he asked if he could bring Aaron to the wedding, I thought he just wanted to bring his roommate along. How could I have been so clueless?"

"Oh Tosh, our little teammate has grown up," Owen snarked.

"I like Aaron," Tosh said. "I didn't want to really, but he so obviously adores Ianto and they are so cute together."

"Yeah, he's the polar opposite of Jack. Quiet, not flamboyant, very observant though; you notice how he picked up on us talking about him almost immediately."

"And he and Ianto seem to understand each other so well. It's almost like they can read each other's thoughts. You don't think…no; they couldn't be empathic, could they?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't know. In any case, I have a feeling that we're going to have another wedding, or commitment ceremony to attend in the near future."

"And who knows, maybe a baby or two in the next couple of years. I know we've decided not to wait to start a family and I suspect Gwen and Rhys feel the same way."

"Oi! We'll have to start a Torchwood Day Care Center. Maybe we could train Janet to change diapers."

Tosh snorted. "Don't start…I just got a little wine up my nose."

They finished up lunch and took a relaxed stroll down the Champs-Elysées. They admired the merchandise in the expensive store and gasped at some of the prices.

"Can you believe it? That pair of shoes is almost £300," Tosh laughed.

"Well buy them, then, we can afford it."

"Just what I need. Five inch high spiked heels in gold dyed alligator skin. Perfect for chasing aliens around Cardiff."

"Hey if nothing else, the weevils might like them for a snack."

Tosh laughed and slapped playfully at Owen. It had taken a while for Owen to open up to her, but once he felt secure in their relationship she was able to draw out a softer, gentler side to him. He would never stop being snarky, but the edge on his humor had blunted a bit and he was generous to a fault.

They stopped and looked at the baby clothes in the Bonpoint window. "Let's pick up something to put away for our future son or daughter."

"Owen, we are not paying 130 € for an All In One for a baby. And look at the colors – yes very sophisticated palette, Monsieur, but I'm not dressing a baby in brown and taupe."

"Alright, I can see you're right. Not very practical is it?"

They walked on until they came to the Natalys' store windows. Owen gave her an imploring look.

"Ok, the prices seem almost reasonable. Let's go and get one jumper."

In the end they ended up buying two All In Ones. One was bright red with little lambs on it and the other was a soft fawn color with a teddy bear on it. Perfect for a boy or a girl.

Tosh thought that 24 € was still a scandalous amount of money to pay for something that would be trashed in the first five minutes of wearing, but Owen was trying so hard to show her how much he wanted to be a father that she didn't have the heart to say no.

They found a little café and sat for a while enjoying their coffee and watching the shoppers parade by. Owen sighed. "It's a bloody shame we have to go back tomorrow."

"You know, now that Torchwood 3 is running so smoothly, we'll be able to get away more often. We really ought to take advantage of that while we can. Once we have a baby, it going to be a lot harder to do."

They continued walking until they reached the Arc de Triomphe. The sun was just setting as they took the elevator to the top. They stood looking back down the Champs-Elysées until they got cold. Without the sun to warm them and the drop in temperature as it got dark, they were suddenly chilled.

They took the Metro back to their hotel and stumbled onto a small bistro about a block from their destination. The atmosphere was romantic, the food was delicious and it was the perfect end to their honeymoon.

Back at their hotel they packed up almost everything as they had an early flight the next morning. As she folded the baby jumpers she found she had tears in her eyes. Torchwood was such a risky place to work. She wondered if she would live long enough to have a baby and if so, if she would live to see it grow up. Still she couldn't see forgoing a family. What was the point of fighting for a future if you had no stake in it?

Little did she know that in April of 2010, after a difficult pregnancy, she would give birth to a beautiful daughter they would name Kimiyo (Kim) and three years later a son named Riku (Ricky) who would both play an important role at Torchwood at the moment when everything changed.


End file.
